Just A Little Bit Of Privacy?
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: (Sparky AU) John frustrates Elizabeth one morning and she gets upset, leaving John and admittedly, herself, confused at her outburst. Of course, John's there to help make her smile again.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own characters, my own writing and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: A little fluffy Sparky one-shot.**

**Also, this is set after 'The Return, Part 1.' They never went back to Atlantis and John and Elizabeth got together shortly after returning to Earth and were dating for three years before they got engaged and married.**

* * *

**Just A Little Bit Of Privacy?**

Elizabeth hummed happily as the warm water cascaded down over her body, relaxing her stiff muscles, wakening them up. She tilted her head back and let the streaming liquid soak through her wet, brown curls as she rinsed the shampoo from her thick locks.

When she had washed the shampoo out of her sodden curls, she squirted some conditioner onto her head and them some in her hands, running it through her hair before wetting it again. She massaged it into her scalp and through her long tresses, enjoying the soothing motions. She washed her hair out once again, frowning when she heard the toilet seat being lifted.

Wiping the water out of her eyes, she pulled back the shower curtain a little and peered around it, scowling when she seen John standing in front of the toilet. "John," she whined. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of getting a shower?"

He yawned before looking at her with a half-asleep gaze. "It's nothing you haven't seen before," he mumbled, finishing up.

She rolled her eyes and let out a long, frustrated sigh. "Really?" She arched an eyebrow at his lack of shame. She just wished he would give her a little bit of privacy. She loved John and she normally didn't mind when he joined her in the shower, but this morning she just wanted some alone time. "Couldn't you have waited a minute?"

He flushed the toilet and walked over towards the bathtub that she was standing in. "I had to go," he said simply.

"Well why didn't you use the other bathroom?" She grumbled as she pulled the shower curtain back into place and finished washing herself.

"Why, when this one was right here?" He asked as he pulled the shower curtain back and stuck his hands under the warm water.

"John!" She squeaked out in a high-pitched voice, swatting his hands away. "Use the sink!"

"I don't want to," he stated. God, why was he being so annoying? She watched with wide eyes as he pulled off his boxers and climbed into the shower and stood behind her. She glared at him. He held out his hands innocently. "What? No point in wasting the water." He smirked. Damn that smirk!

"Oh my God," she growled out. She punched him in the shoulder before climbing out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before storming out of the bathroom.

"Well… aren't our hormones kicking in?" He shouted after her.

"Jackass!" She yelled.

She walked around her room in a rushed pace, grabbing everything that she would need to wear for the day ahead. Throwing her clothes down onto the bed, she began drying her body off hastily, her anger still boiling. She threw the towel to the carpeted floor and began pulling on her clothes, not bothering with worrying how they looked together. Right now she didn't actually give a damn.

She was so pissed at John and she had no idea why. He had used the bathroom on many occasions while she had been in the shower and it had never bothered her. She sighed. Maybe her hormones were beginning to kick in.

Grumbling, she sat down on the bed and looked at the picture on the nightstand at her side of the bed. It was of her and John's wedding. They looked so happy. She smiled a little as she began pulling on her shoes, her eyes never straying from the picture. She would have to apologise to him.

She would make him a nice cup of coffee along with his favourite pancakes for breakfast. It seemed simple, but she knew that he missed his morning coffee just as much as she did. She had picked some up for him last night, even though he had banned it from their apartment to stop temptation. Not his temptation, though, but hers. Because she was pregnant she couldn't drink coffee and John knew how much she loved the damn caffeine filled drink. He had emptied every last bit of it down the drain. _Bastard,_ she thought, anger about him throwing out her coffee coming to the surface.

Elizabeth huffed as she stood up off of the bed and walked out to the living room. She ran her hands over her face, trying to figure out why she was so angry. Was it really her hormones? All the little things seemed to bother her now, and they had never done before.

Sighing, she collapsed down onto the couch. Dropping her gaze to her feet, she burst into tears.

**~xoXox~**

John turned off the hot water and climbed out of the shower. He pulled a white, fluffy towel down off of the shelf and wrapped it around his waist. He ran a hand over his face, wiping away some of the excess water as he exited the bathroom, his thoughts drifting off to Elizabeth and her odd behaviour.

He couldn't figure out how he had made her so angry. He had often gone to the bathroom while she had been in the shower. He had even joined her in the shower on countless occasions and she had even been eager in inviting him into it.

He shook his head a little as he went about picking out some clothes for the day. Maybe it really was her hormones kicking in. Or maybe she was getting fed up of him already – they hadn't even been married a year. _She probably just needs some space,_ he thought to himself as he began drying his muscled body.

He sighed as he took his time getting dressed. Maybe he just needed to give her, her privacy in the mornings and let her have some alone time when she was getting ready for the day. He could do that. It wasn't as if he wouldn't see her. He just wouldn't get to have their morning romps in the shower.

He grumbled. He loved their morning romps in the shower.

When he finished getting dressed, he pulled on his boots before walking out of their room and into the living room. He frowned a little when he seen Elizabeth sitting on the couch, sniffling. He knew she was upset. Walking over to her, he decided to try and cheer her up.

He sat down beside her and gave her a light nudge with his shoulder. He smiled. "Give me a smile," he said.

"No," she muttered, sniffling.

"Come on, just a little one," he bumped her shoulder again, smiling.

"No," she muttered once again and turned her head away from him. No matter how hard she tried to hide her emotions from him, he still knew that she was upset and that it was more than likely his fault.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close against him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the scent of strawberries from her wet curls. "I'm sorry I upset you," he murmured softly. "I'll give you your space in the mornings." He sighed when she didn't answer. "I'm an inconsiderate idiot and I'll sleep on the couch for a week if you want me to." He paused for a moment, hoping she wouldn't make him sleep on the couch for a week. "I'll miss our morning romps, though." That got a giggle out of her.

"It's not that," she giggled some more before sniffling.

"Then what is it, baby?" He asked softly.

"I-I put on odd… shoes," she squeaked out, beginning to cry again.

John frowned slightly as he let his gaze drop to her feet. He chuckled when he seen what she was crying about, but stopped when she glared at him. She was wearing a black boot on her right foot and a purple stiletto on her left foot – how she didn't notice the difference when she was walking was beyond him. He bit his tongue, trying to hold back his laughter. "How very 'Lady Gaga' of you," he retorted.

She started laughing that beautiful laugh of hers and he knew that she was going to be okay. "How can you always make me feel better?" She tilted her head and looked at him, her eyes slightly red and puffy.

"Because I love you," he replied simply as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you, too. And no, you don't have to sleep on the couch for a week," she mumbled against his mouth. She pulled back slightly and looked at him. "I just want one morning where the bathroom is all mine," she explained softly. He nodded that he understood. If that was what she wanted then he would happily comply. "By the way… I love our morning romps, too." She lightly pecked his lips.

John chuckled as he leaned down and pulled off her purple pump. "I'll just go get your matching shoe." He got up off of the couch and made his way towards their bedroom.

Walking into their spacious room, he spotted her other black boot on the ground beside the other purple shoe. He dropped the purple one and picked up the black one.

He walked back out to Elizabeth and gave her a smile as he held up the shoe slightly. When he reached her, he squatted down in front of her and slipped it onto her foot. "Happy?" He asked, looking up at her.

She gave him a grin. "Very," she leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? **

**Review please. :)**


End file.
